


A Moment at Tarsonis

by virus21



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: Child Death, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: A young boy with his family reflects during the Fall of Tarsonis.





	A Moment at Tarsonis

A Moment at Tarsonis

Disclaimer: Starcraft is owned by Blizzard

It had been about 7 hours since the alarms had first run. The first and second planetary defensive platforms had already fallen, the first battle lines on the planet had been overran and now they were here: The Zerg. 

No one knows how and why they were able to get to Tarsonis. The planet was deep into Confederate territory, far from the fringe worlds the swarm were hitting before. The news feeds stated that the Zerg were being pacified. And yet here they where and in massive force. Some where saying that the entire Zerg Swarm was here. 

One young child didn't know or care anything about that. All he cared about is whether or not he and his family would survive. 

The child's family was one of the wealthier ones on the planet. His father was the head of a trading conglomerate, which had connections with the Kel-Mornian Combine. His mother was a diplomat, in charge of helping improve relations between different powerful groups in the Confederacy.

He didn't know the whole details of their work nor did his younger sister. He was a child and such things were not something he concerned himself with. He only wanted to be a kid and do what kids did. Now that has been shattered; shattered by the things called Zerg.

All of them were now barricaded in their penthouse. The boy's father glad that he had the money for private security, which translated to having a small militia with military grade weapons. He and the mother would keep telling he and his sister that they had nothing to worry about. Even if the Zerg came here, they had enough firepower to stop them.

The expression of their faces said that they didn't believe what they were saying for a minute.

A report came in: The Protoss had arrived. The boy had heard of the Protoss. They were another alien race that arrived around the time the Zerg did. Every time a planet was attacked by the swarm, Protoss warships arrived and burned the planet, leaving nothing alive. 

Panic was now spreading. Torn apart by Zerg or vaporized from orbit by the Protoss. Neither scenario sounded good. Just then, a report gave hope. The Protoss weren't bombarding the planet, they were engaging the Zerg on the ground. The report stated that they had landed near the primary hive cluster and were on the attack. The Zerg were pulling some of their forces out of the city to defend it. Hope had come.

The family had begun to pack. The distraction would give them some time to get to the shuttles and get off world. They were going to make it, they were...

A new report came in: The Protoss were withdrawing. They had failed to stop the Zerg. There were even rumors that a small Terran force had attacked the Protoss and kept them from attacking the hives. The father didn't believe it. Why would Terrans defend the Zerg?

It didn't matter. The window to leave had closed. The swarm was now renewing its attack and the family dug back in.

An hour later, the air was filled with sounds of battle. Gauss rifle fire, siege cannon and missile sounded off. And even the explosions of tactical nukes were heard. The parents were now terrified that it was bad enough to use nukes in the city. 

The sounds of rifle fire got closer as the Zerg approached the building. The sound got louder and was now accompanied by screaming. Louder and louder the sound came until the were outside the door. Rifle and autoguns sounded off, tearing into their targets.

The guns were now silent. A pool of blood oozed underneath the door. Complete silence filled the air. Suddenly the door shook. The sounds of some force ramming into it, trying to get in. Again and again the door lurched.

The mother held the boy and his sister “It will be alright, babies. It will be alright”. The mother unable to hold back her tears. Both parents held the children tight as the door bursted open. The last thing any of them say was teeth and claws and the ravenous creatures that they belonged too.

No one knew the true fate of the family or really any of the families that died on Tarsonis that day. There relations off world knew they were dead: they would have contacted them otherwise. But they had no bodies to bury, even of they could retrieve them. 

Those that died never knew why the Zerg came to Tarsonis. They never knew that is because the ambition of one man, a man who would call himself Emperor and claim he ruled by justice. All they knew was a moment. A moment that all they knew, even their lives would come to a end. And to the living, they could only mourn and hope that such an act would never happen again.


End file.
